Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to risk management for airborne vehicles and, more particularly, to providing real-time insurance adjustments for airborne vehicles based on current flight patterns and operator profile.
Description of the Related Art
Recent advancements in drone and unmanned aerial vehicle technology have greatly reduced the cost of these vehicles and made them readily available to the general public. Although these vehicles are more affordable than in previous years, replacement and repair costs are still relatively high for most users. Similarly, the cost of personal injuries and property damage caused by reckless or uncontrolled aerial vehicle operations may increase as more aerial vehicles are flown in suburban locations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that implementations of the present disclosure are provided.